The Surprise
by Sumner Sturgeon
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Holland and Talho found out about a little "surprise" from Renton and Eureka?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The story takes place one year after the events of the original series. Also, I have no intention to connect this one-shot to Eureka Seven: AO. Enjoy, and have a happy Valentine's day.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been a year since their wedding." Holland mused as he stared onto the road while the car struggles to climb uphill on the Bellforest backroads in the early summer afternoon. "I mean… geez, the start of their honeymoon felt like only yesterday." He begrudgingly noted as he swiftly downshifted towards the next curve.

"Time flies when you're not saving the world and running a ref-shop." Talho quipped as she scrutinized her reflection on the sun visor's mirror, checking for any blemishes and imperfections on her face. For a special occasion as a long overdue reunion with old friends, she made sure that everyone looked presentable as possible, even if it meant for Holland to halfheartedly ditch that old black jacket he had always worn in days past.

"Yeah, but still… maybe I should've kept in touch with them more after all that lost time." Holland replied as he laid his elbow near the bottom of the car window so as to let his face rest on his clenched fist.

"There wasn't anything you could do about it." Talho offered as she took a cursory glance at the gloom look on his face, a stark contrast to the sheer bliss Holland felt was when he and Renton found the perfect time and day to arrange a visit to the Thurston residence a week ago.

"Yes, but these times have been crazy. Gekkostate is gone, the old Federation is dead, the Vodarac are rebuilding..." Holland replied as he obstinately stroked his stubby chin. "I hope those two didn't have to deal with all the chaos that happened."

"Eureka has been helping Tiptory with the Vodarac in between her honeymoon, and she's smart enough to keep herself low from the rest of the war." Talho quickly glanced at the backseat of the car from the mirror, only to see a toddling Diana comfortably sleeping in her car seat before flipping the visor shut. "Besides, I doubt they would be that stupid to put their lives in danger again now that they have a family to protect."

Holland sighed gallingly as he drove on. Though their move-in to their new village took longer than anticipated (and more-so for the setup of their new ref-shop), Talho couldn't help but sympathize. For all those moments of childish acrimony and jealousy back in the Gekko, it was a sad thought for Holland and Talho to not have the time to correspond with their old friends. Holland, in particular, took it the hardest; despite being the one to throw his fists at the young boy who became Eureka's partner, he eventually became the one who perhaps cared for him the most aside from the obvious. He couldn't help but think about what he could have done to keep in touch when he's not setting up shop or getting adjusted to his new life.

 _I hope you and Eureka are doing okay, kid._ Holland thought to himself as he fixated his worried eyes onto the road, still stubbornly resting his chin into his fingers. _Damnit, I should stop calling you kid. You're a family man now… more of a man than I am._

Talho noticed Holland's frown grow deeper and instinctively bounded her hand onto his to assuage him. "Hey… at least we're finally visiting them after all that lost time. And I'm sure Diana here misses them as much as you do." She offered, her voice softer than normal. As he felt her fingers intertwine with his, Holland couldn't help but feel warm all over. She was right; it was better late than never for the two of them to make up for the lost time as they come closer towards their destination.

"Thanks." Holland said, replying to her warm smile. "I'll try."

The car slowly came into a stop as the Novaks arrived in front of Thurston residence. The looming garage stood tall and easily dwarfed the house that stood adjacent, which appeared newer and more pristine next to its rusted and grittier next-door kin. And rightfully so, considering the incident that completely demolished the old one around three years ago.

As Holland and Talho with Diana at hand exited the car, a familiar old man with a seemingly grumpy disposition is seen exiting the front door. After shutting the storm door in front of him, he glanced over and took note of the visitors on his front lawn. His temperament seemingly eased as he walked towards his guests, smiling in anticipation as he does so.

"Well, well… if it isn't you again." The old man replied, his one hand standing akimbo while the other brushed off whatever dirt or dust clung onto his white polo.

"Axel." Holland sternly greeted as he offered a handshake.

Axel hummed a chuckle at the apparent seriousness of Holland's temperament and returned the handshake with candid enthusiasm. "It's good to see you, Holland."

"You as well, Axel." Talho returned the greeting as she extended a handshake to Axel, to which he responded with the same zeal as before. Axel quickly took notice of the baby soundly resting on the car seat dangling by Talho's other hand and immediately squatted down in awe. "Ah, and this must be Diana!"

"She is!" Talho replied. "She's quite a heavy sleeper." Axel chuckled, admiring the young child carefully so as to not disrupt her sleep.

After a brief moment, he immediately rose up and dusted off his hands. "Well, no time for formalities, come on in! They should be ready shortly. I'll be at the garage cleaning up some stuff first." As the old man swiftly walked back into the garage, Holland, Talho, and Diana made their way inside the house.

In passing through, Holland noticed the cabinet on his left containing a wealth of mementos from days past: photos from Gekkostate, the Vodarac Reconstruction, Renton and Eureka's marriage and honeymoon. And at the center of it all, a brightly colored drawing of the Thurston family after their return to Bellforest. The grey-haired man couldn't help but smile at the centerpiece, knowing that Renton and Eureka had moved on gracefully from those hectic times of dodging cannon-fire in the Nirvash, perhaps even more so than he had. Talho noticed the picture he was looking at, and smiled at him as she placed Diana and her car seat in the nearby sofa, only to be interrupted by the sounds of small, rapid footsteps from the other side of the living room.

"HOLLAND! TALHO!"

Maurice, Maeter, and Linck immediately rushed towards Talho as she knelt down and greeted them with a big hug. "Hey you kids!"

"Aw, man, you guys are getting big!" Holland replied in astonishment. The three children had grown much taller from the last time they had met, with Maurice unsurprisingly being the tallest among them. However, Maeter appears to be closing the height gap on him, with Linck also swiftly catching up to his big sister. As they pull back from Talho's embrace, Maeter couldn't help but notice little Diana sleeping on the car seat.

"Wow! Diana looks so cute!" Maeter squealed, her clenched hands adorably pressing onto her cheeks.

"Hey, guys. You know where your mama and papa is?" Holland asked.

"Over here!" A familiar person is heard from the top of the stairs. Though the two recognized the voice being quite deeper than last time, Holland and Talho immediately recognized who it was before they turned around to see two very familiar faces making their way downstairs.

Renton, with his brown leather jacket, red polo, and light brown khakis, looked like he had grown so much from that young fourteen-year old throwing fists at the world. Despite being seventeen-years of age, he could easily pass for an adult with his stubby five o'clock shadow. Eureka, too, had changed as well. Her idle smile and warm disposition was clear indication that she has become entirely human-like, were it not for her precious green gemstone on her forehead, and her radiant green wings protruding behind her cerulean sundress. Though for all the apparent changes in the family, the biggest surprise to the Novaks wasn't the growing children, or Renton's deeper voice and more masculine appearance.

It was Eureka's baby bump.

"Sorry it took so long." Renton greeted.

"It's good to see you guys again!" Eureka chimed in, her fingers instinctively making their way to her growing belly.

Right when he noticed Eureka's baby bump, Holland old instincts immediately kicked in as he reverted to his former cantankerous self, furiously grabbing Renton by his collar and pinning him against the wall.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES!?" Renton yelled, shocked by Holland's sudden attack as much as everyone else.

"P-P-PR-PREGNANT! PREGNANT!" Holland angrily stuttered as he pointed at Eureka's stomach.

"Holland! What are you doing!?" screamed Eureka, covering her pregnant belly with both hands.

"DID YOU DO THIS!?" The grey-haired man asked again, his pointed finger shaking vigorously this time.

"Holland, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Talho yelled as she attempted to tug his husband from holding Renton against the wall, only to be shrugged off as Holland kept his finger pointed at the expecting mother.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!?"

"HOLLAND, PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE!" The young man protested, yet his pleas were immediately shrugged by the old grunt as he slammed Renton onto the wall harder than last time.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Renton begged as his legs furiously dangled in mid-air.

"Holland, look! Mama's getting fat!" Linck said as he happily pointed at his mother's belly, which left Eureka blushing in embarrassment and slight anger after what he just said. Maeter noticed her mother's uncomfortable face and pinched at Linck's arm. "Linck, that's not nice!"

In the interim of the chaos, Maurice stepped in to calmly reason with Holland. "Sorry... What Linck and Papa meant to say was-"

"HOLLAND, STOP IT! I'M PREGNANT!"

And with that outburst, all the incessant noise in the living room had stopped. Holland turned around to see Eureka infuriated at what happened in the last couple of minutes.

 _Oh, no..._ Renton thought to himself, afraid of what was to come.

 _What… what did she say?_ Holland thought, also as fearful as Renton. Surely this could all be some elaborate prank, though all signs suggest that his suspicions might finally ring true.

Eureka breathed a deep sigh as she gently rubbed her forehead while letting her other free hand rest on her bulging stomach. After regaining her composure, she began to assertively speak up.

"Renton and I have been married for a while… and ever since then, we've always wanted a child."

 _Oh, no. She's gonna say it, is she?_ Renton started to grind his teeth nervously as he felt his head starting to drip with sweat.

 _I swear if I hear what I think she's going to say…_ Holland kept Renton held against the wall, nervously looking at Eureka to finish her words.

As everyone kept themselves suspended with tension, Eureka blushingly guided her free hand towards her belly and gently stroked the anticipating life growing inside her. "Yes, Holland… Renton and I have been making love."

And with those famous last words, Holland wrathfully pins Renton onto the wall once more.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"TALHO, DO SOMETHING!" Eureka pleaded.

"HOLLAND, NO! BAD HOLLAND!" Talho furiously commanded. "SIT DOWN! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE SPRAY!"

Renton shuddered in trepidation as Holland neared his irate scowl towards him, readying himself for whatever blows were about to come to him. However, the young man took a peek and noticed the grimace on Holland's face slightly twitching. He watched in disbelief as he saw Holland's expression unnaturally warping from a slight smirk into one of relief and pride. Holland took in a deep breath and pulled Renton into a tight, fatherly embrace, much to the surprise of everyone.

"C-congratulations." Holland happily replied, his voice sounding as if he was about to break down into tears. For him, the revelation finally affirmed that Renton was now a true man. And he couldn't be prouder.

 _What… the hell just happened?_ Renton's thought crashed as he was being suffocated by Holland's bear hug. And it wasn't just Renton who was incredulous to what just happened; everyone in the living room simply stood dazed and confused as he was, save for Diana who was luckily still in deep sleep. Bewildered by the pandemonium, Eureka took a seat next to Diana as she felt a migraine coming, with Maeter coming in to aid her mother.

The awkward silence was immediately cut by the sound of the back door catching everyone's ear. Everyone glanced over to find Axel arriving with a tray of glasses and a vessel of ice cold water. As Axel quickly observed the scene unfolding in front of him, he couldn't help but smile seeing old friends reuniting after what feels like forever.

"Oh… well, isn't this just sweet?" Axel chuckled as he laid the drinks down on the table. "Well, come on. We have some catching up to do."

* * *

Dat second trimester baby bump.

As always, feel free to leave a review, mark it as a favorite, re-read it, or rip it apart to your heart's content. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Surprise, Part II**

 **–**

 _ **Author's Note:** I have no intention to connect this to Eureka Seven: AO, so don't expect any stone babies or evil Scubs in this little universe._

* * *

Holland and Talho sat quietly on the center sofa as they help themselves to some beverages and snacks offered on the coffee table at the middle of the living room. Maurice and Maeter sat close on the sofa by Talho's left, with Linck loosely hanging by the furniture's armrest to keep himself energetic while listening to one of Axel's amusing stories of Adroc and his wife Blau. Little Diana remains tucked comfortably in her car seat next to her parents, and she could perhaps stay that way for the remainder of her stay regarding the sudden outburst by her father not long an hour ago.

Holland found himself barely focused on Axel standing in front and droning of stories past, or the refreshingly cold drink slowly dewing on his hands. His eyes were instead fixed on a very pregnant Eureka sitting adjacent to Renton on his right. He observes the expecting Coralian quickly opening another large container of orange juice from the table before chugging down the entire contents with surprising ease, much to his astonishment. She then proceeds to grab some potato chips and pretzels from the snack dish, seemingly helping herself to much more than what's needed. Surely, Talho's chocolate cravings during her expecting days weren't as bad, though he muses that perhaps he was too busy with handling other affairs aboard the Gekko to notice most of the time.

Though he was admittedly proud of Renton's impending fatherhood, he still couldn't help being bewildered by the surprise that unfolded onto him moments ago. Food cravings aside, Holland simply couldn't resist staring at Eureka's bump bulging through her cyan sundress. Who would've thought that his former military colleague and Gekkostate's ace pilot would wind up living a quaint and quiet life in a small backwater town, seventeen and pregnant?

As Holland sat fixated on the couple, his attention was immediately cut when Talho took notice and slapped him on his thigh, catching the attention of everyone else. Stunned by the apparent move, he turns towards his wife who looks at him in a corporeal mix of shame and disgust.

"What!?" Holland asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Quit staring at the baby bump!" Talho infuriatingly offered. "You know women feel uncomfortable when you stare at their bellies for too long."

"I- I'm sorry, but this is still all new to me!" Holland stammered as he pointed both his arms at Eureka, making her turn away and blush in discomfiture.

"Holland, this was my bad." Renton replied as he wrapped Eureka from her shoulder to her growing stomach. "I should've told you about it earlier, but we were way too busy getting ourselves situated after our honeymoon, y'know, with college and helping out Gramps in the garage. Besides, I thought you'd be pissed if I ever told you about Eureka's baby."

"I just never expected you guys to have a child this early." Holland offered. "You're lucky I helped you out with getting your high school diploma out of your way, but I'm curious on how you will be supporting Eureka when you also have college and the shop to worry about."

"I'm taking classes online, and they're not too difficult." Renton responded. "And Gramps only hired me for part-time, so I have more time for Eureka and the kids."

"Renton is doing his best to support us and our child." Eureka chimed in as her fingers become bound onto Renton's. "If you ask me, this is better than what we've been through before. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"If it makes you feel any better, Holland, you weren't the only one who got angry at poor Renton over the news." Axel replied while he slowly arches over to get another glass of water, his left arm bracing his back as he does so.

"Really?" Holland inquired as his face leans towards the old man in stark curiosity, his chin slowly resting onto his hand. "How'd you take it?"

The old man stood amusingly as he coarsely strokes his rugged chin while lightly swirling the beverage on his other hand. Though he felt a bit embarrassed about it in retrospect, he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory that instantly popped up regarding the topic at hand.

* * *

 **FIVE MONTHS AGO**

 **–**

The morning light softly cascaded over the dining room as Axel finishes preparing breakfast for the entire family. It had only been over a month since Eureka and Renton had arrived home from their honeymoon, but the moment still felt like yesterday for him. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck sit idly at their respective seats on the dinner table, patiently waiting for their patients to come join them. With Axel preparing the last batch of pancakes from the kitchen, he begins to hear cacophonic coughing and retching coming from upstairs.

 _What the hell is going on with them?_ Axel cocks an eyebrow and shoots a cursory glance upwards while he lays down the platter of pancakes next to the sausage, syrup, and scrambled eggs. "Hey, kids. Go ahead and eat. I'll be right back to check on your parents." The old man offered before making his way up the stairs while the kids inquisitively track his movements from their seats.

As he heads upwards, he suspects the intensifying noises to be coming from the bathroom. Hurrying to the source, he finds Eureka kneeling down with her head barely peeking down the toilet and her wings laying flat on the floor, with Renton slowly rubbing her back in concern.

"Eureka! Renton, what's going on!?" Axel asked as his eyes widened.

"Gramps, I don't know! Can you call Mischa right away and get some water?" Renton answered as Eureka coughs once more, seemingly anticipating another vomit. Axel rushed down the stairs to grab the phone before Eureka sinks half her head down the toilet seat to vomit.

A little over an hour had passed following the unfortunate circumstances in the bathroom. Renton, Axel, and the children sat anxiously on the living room sofa while Mischa continues to examine Eureka privately upstairs in Renton's bedroom. For Renton and Axel, they were lucky to have Mischa working at the recently renovated Bellforest Mercy Hospital, let alone personally knowing the only doctor with extensive knowledge of humanoid Coralians.

"Is mama okay?" Maurice inquired his father, who is rubbing his thumbs closely against his clamped hands.

"Does mama have diarrhea?" Linck asked as he tugged Renton's sleeve. Maeter lightly slaps her younger brother's hand in annoyance. "That's not how diarrhea works, idiot!"

"Hey, shush!" Renton held his index finger perpendicular to his lips to silence them. "Don't worry, guys. Mama's probably just a little sick, that's all."

"Just a little sick..." Maurice frowned as he hunched his back and crossed his arms. Renton takes note and reaches his arm around the young boy, softly smiling as he comfortably rubs his shoulder. "Your mother had green stuff bulging out her arm a long time ago. Besides, this is just headaches and vomiting. What's the worst that could happen?"

As father and son exchanged assured glances, the two then set their eyes at Mischa and Eureka going down the steps. With the both of them making their way to the living room, Mischa looks at Renton with stern eyes as she holds up what appears to be a light pink stick on her right hand. Eureka, meanwhile, looks down in anticipation, blushingly smiling while she adorably pivots her toes and clasps her right arm behind her back.

"Renton," Mischa asks as she shifts her gaze onto the pink stick. "Have you and Eureka ever thought about having a child of your own?"

"Um… yeah, eventually, heh. If the kids don't mind, of course." Renton replied, scratching the back of his head while nervously grinning. Axel sat agape and widened his eyes towards his grandson, mildly shocked by his response.

"Well, in that case, Eureka and I have some good news to share." Mischa smiled before turning to Eureka, who runs over to the sofa to greet Renton with a warm hug.

"I'm pregnant!" Eureka beamed as she did her best to avoid tears welling up in her lavender eyes. "We're going to have a baby! Oh, Renton, I'm so happy!"

Renton stood speechless as Eureka embraced him dearly while the kids sat in complete shock at the news. The young man smiled nervously at the children as he returned his wife's hug, only for the expression on his face to quickly shift to concern as he observes his grandfather slowly standing up, progressively scowling at him. The old man quickly snatches him from their embrace and pins him onto the wall, shattering the framed picture behind him.

"YOUNG MAN!" Axel bellowed as he kept his grandson pinned by the collar. "DID I HEAR WHAT I THINK SHE JUST SAID!?"

"AXEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Eureka yelled in shock as she tried to tug the elder Thurston away from her husband, only to be shrugged off immediately.

"GRAMPS! WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Renton yelled, frightened by the intense fear penetrating through his grandfather's old glasses.

"EUREKA!? PREGNANT!? SHE HASN'T EVEN TURNED EIGHTEEN YET AND SHE'S ALREADY EXPECTING A CHILD!?"

"Mr. Thurston! Put him down this instant!" Mischa commanded, forcefully pointing down the pregnancy tester towards the floor. The children sat on the sofa petrified, more so regarding the chaos unfolding upon them rather than the sudden news of their mother's expectancy.

As Axel kept Renton held against the wall, the pandemonium was immediately cut by the sound of the doorbell ringing by the front door on their left. The old man removed his grip on his grandson, making him fall near the shattered glass of the frame, as he heads towards the door to slowly unlock it. He opens it to find an elderly lady adorned in casual Vodarac clothing standing calmly behind the storm door, carrying a basket of what appears to be packs of Dohan chamomile tea. However, upon inspecting Renton and Eureka recovering by the shattered frame, her pleasant disposition becomes immediately shattered as she gives Axel a disapproving gaze.

"Renton? Eureka!? Axel, what the hell is going on!?" Tiptory inquired, her arms standing akimbo while looking at the old man with astonished anger.

"Tiptory." Axel replied, his eyebrows sinking in fatigue and mild embarrassment as he opens the storm door in front of her. "You might want to sit on this one."

Thirty minutes had passed following Axel and Mischa's explanation of Eureka's pregnancy to Tiptory. Throughout their rather unnecessary lecture, the young Coralian gripped onto Tiptory's hand tightly, a small item she found solace in, while her husband and kids sat in awkward silence together by the left sofa. Tiptory, meanwhile, sat unfazed throughout as she comfortably held onto the young woman with both her hands, so as to assuage her worries.

"… and that explains this." Axel meekly exhaled, pointing at the fractured frame still lying on the floor.

Tiptory sternly gazed at the old man, her eyes seemingly piercing him with the same fear he inflicted onto Renton a while back. "And all this because young Eureka here is expecting a child? How could do such a thing to your grandson?"

"I mean, he's 17 and he barely got out of high school!" he replied.

"He has his diploma, thanks to Holland." Tiptory offered. "And you know he's better off without it considering his incredible aptitude."

Axel sighed miserably as his back slowly hunched and his fingers apply pressure on the bridge of his nose. "I… I'm just worried how he's going to support the baby. He's got three other kids to worry about, plus college out of all things."

"Mama and papa are doing fine, even while they were gone." Maeter offered. "Besides, I think they'll be okay with the new baby."

"Maeter… you don't know what you're talking about!" The old man retorted in surprise.

"I do." Maurice steps in. "I mean, mama and papa has already been through a lot and they're doing just fine with us. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I was sixteen when I married and seventeen when I had my first child." Tiptory said, cocking one of her eyebrows at the old man. "It was tough, but doable. And considering what these two had to go through, I think a new child is a wonderful surprise for not just both of them, but the entire family." The old woman then glanced at Eureka and offered her a warm smile, assuring her that things will be fine between her and her family.

"Gramps, I think we got this." Renton replied, his hands clamping just above his kneecaps. "I know this was unexpected for you, but this was also a big surprise for everyone. You know I do my best with the kids, and that's not gonna change with our new baby. Even with those college online courses. Besides, we've been through worse. What else could happen?"

Eureka looked at her husband and couldn't help but smile at his brimming confidence. "I believe in Renton and the kids more than anyone else. I know we'll be fine because I'll do my part in taking care of the baby too."

"Don't beg for things. Do it or else you won't get anything… right?" Renton replied, faintly emanating a smile at his grandfather.

The old man stood stunned for a brief moment before letting out a smirk to Renton, finally breaking down his stiff façade. Though he was admittedly impressed by using his father's words against him, he couldn't help but concede at the truth: Renton was indeed able to maintain his family despite his young age and having a baby would make nigh a difference for him. He crossed his arms and exchanged a smile with him, admittedly proud of how far his grandson had come from that bratty kid fixing his bike in the garage and bemoaning the monotony of his hometown. The Thurstons glanced at each other with assured looks, knowing that everything will still be fine. Tiptory and Mischa, meanwhile, couldn't help but admire the heartwarming scene unfold in silence.

"That was a cheap move, Renton." Axel said. "But you're right. We got this. And I'll help too."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **–**

"… and that was how I took the news." Axel smiled before taking a sip from his glass.

"That… was actually pretty sweet." Talho commented while she gently rocks Diana's car seat back and forth on the sofa. "Aside from smashing the frame with Renton, obviously."

"So, how long has it been since you first found out?" Holland inquired Eureka as he poured himself another drink.

"Five months." Eureka replied, smiling as her hand instinctively rubs her bump. "We're expecting a healthy girl by the middle of December."

"I'm actually curious as to what the baby is going to get from her father and mother… if we're talking about looks, of course." Holland mused as he takes a sip of water.

"Who knows?" Renton answered, lightly shrugging. "I'll be damned if she looks beautiful like her mother but can't keep her mouth shut like her father."

Holland chucked at the thought as he whimsically danced his finger around the rim of the glass. "I wouldn't be surprised, kid."

The jubilant atmosphere, however, was cut short as Eureka began to suddenly pout. Renton noticed her expression and immediately held her hand in concern. "Eureka, what's wrong?"

The Coralian swiftly covered her mouth and sniffled as she felt the tears starting to trickle from her eyes. "We're… all out of orange juice. And I drank all of it!"

She quickly covered her face with both hands, unable to contain her weeping. Renton and Axel exchanged worried glances before the latter volunteers to drive the car to the supermarket to get more orange juice in bulk, while Renton starts to gently rub Eureka's shoulder while his other hand exchanges his grip with hers in an attempt to combat such wanton cravings. Meanwhile, Maurice sat slumped on the opposing sofa as his eyes strained over the lack of limited food and beverage choices on the table. He sighed annoyingly while his hand rested on his stomach, quietly muttering to himself.

"I actually wanted some of that orange juice."


End file.
